


Sultry Desires

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Connor isn’t destroyed, Daddy Kink, Licking, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Smut, Smutty, androids self lubricate!!!, connor becomes thirsty, cummies, dubcon?, failed revolution, instead..., kamski gets the sweet succ, kamski has a small refractory period, kamski is ceo, legit, like he already is, markus and Kara died, mhm, or deactivated, secret kamski ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was odd, really. How Connor had been sent to be deactivated but instead found himself in the CEO’s office.That’s right.Elijah Kamski had been reappointed as the CEO.





	Sultry Desires

**Author's Note:**

> for my queericho hoes and cyhberlife bich
> 
> we love some
> 
> Kamski   
> Fucking  
> Connor
> 
> delicious kfc.  
> enjoy!

It was odd, really. How Connor had been sent to be deactivated but instead found himself in the CEO’s office.

That’s right.

Elijah Kamski had been reappointed as the CEO.

Markus had failed leading the revolution as soldiers had shot him.

Connor twitches his foot as he meets Mr. Kamski’s gaze as the man had spoken up.

“Do you know why I requested your presence, Connor?” Kamski speaks, his voice incredulous as he took in the pure sight of Connor, dressed in his proper assigned attire.

“I’m unaware of the reason, Mr Kamski.” Connor speaks slowly, his brown eyes meeting the man’s gaze who only nodded in return before placing a hand onto Connor’s shoulder, the android didn’t flinch or twitch back from the sudden contact.

“Call me Elijah.” he whispers, trailing Connor’s defined jawline before deciding to speak up once again. 

“I requested your presence, here, in Cyberlife’s office, because I thought of another use for you.” Elijah speaks, his thumb running over Connor’s soft parted lips, light blue hues trained on the soft warm brown ones, gazing right back.

“And that is?” Connor questions, not a tone of emotion in his voice before Elijah delves a finger inside Connor’s moist mouth, the wet artificial saliva clinging to his finger.

“Suck.” he speaks and Connor obeys without anything further said, sucking softly on the digit in his mouth as Elijah’s eyes dilated, pleasured to see the android so obedient for him.

“So obedient.” Elijah breathes before pulling his finger out of Connor’s mouth, utterly soaked in the android’s saliva.

“Elijah, please note that my model doesn’t have the downloaded files to perform tasks that Tracis are experienced in. If that’s what you’re after, it would be a regrettable experience with me.” Connor speaks, his voice wavering and Elijah takes immediate notice of this.

“Connor, I don’t give a fuck if you’re experienced in this or not. Your model is compatible, is it not? You can learn.” Elijah speaks, aggressively pushing Connor down onto the velvet red sofa at which the android intakes a sharp breath before speaking once again.

“If that’s what you’d prefer.” Connor whispers, his voice monotone, devoid of any emotion.

“Undo my pants.” Elijah commands and Connor doesn’t hesitate and the man reclines back into the comfy sofa as the android works on the zipper of Elijah’s black jeans.

“No, no.” Elijah’s pushes Connor’s hand away from the waistband of his boxers who brown eyes gazes up at him, confused on how to continue next. 

“There’s a slit in my boxers, take my cock out.” Elijah says, softly and Connor slips his hand into the slit, taking hold of the flaccid cock in his hand before pulling it out.

“What do I do next?” Connor asks, his pink tongue sticking out as his warm brown eyes met Elijah’s, the android’s face inches away from the other’s crotch.

“Run your tongue around the tip.” Connor hesitantly obeys the instructions, his tongue licking languidly at the head of the length, his hand at the base.

Elijah could feel himself get harder as Connor innocently licks at the tip, smoothly.

“Am I doing good?” Connor asks, his tongue barely break away to speak before lewdly licking and Elijah’s eyes focused on the android beside his crotch.

“Take me in your mouth.” Connor could feel his synthetic brown hair being gripped by Elijah’s hand who pulled him gently over onto his cock.

Connor’s mouth falls open, his lips wrapping around the foreign object and his hand slowly teasing the base of Elijah’s cock who had given a satisfied moan in response.

Approval.  
Connor was doing his current objective well.

Connor’s tongue rubs against the sensitive underside in which Elijah left out a pleased moan, his grip on Connor’s hair tightening as he pulled the android further down his cock.

“I wasn’t sure if you would look good like this-“ Elijah exhales slowly as he began to thrust into Connor’s wet mouth, feeling overwhelmed by the sensation.

“But you look so damn good-“ Elijah slides into Connor’s throat with ease, the android having no gag reflex was an amazing idea, the throat tightening around his erection.

“You’re good, you know that?” Elijah says, praising him as he thrusts into his mouth, vigorously as Connor moves his hands to play the twitching balls, fondling them as he felt Elijah’s length grow more erect in his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-“ Elijah curses, his hand grabbing Connor’s hair, harshly and thrusting further into the android’s throat who nearly let a gasp before returning to sucking him off and fondling him.

“You’re going to swallow, right? Right?” Elijah asks, his cheeks flushed bright red entranced by the sight of Connor, who responds by a small nod of his head as he feels the cock his the back of his throat again and the android’s own body can’t help but react the stimulation.

“You’re gonna let me cum in your throat? What a slut.” Elijah spoke, cheeks tinted red and breathless and he thrusts further into the android’s throat.

His dick twitches in his pants as Elijah grips his hair, one final thrust before filling Connor’s throat full of his cum. The android stills, a DNA analysis prompt pulling up abruptly as he quickly clicks out of it to swallow the massive load of semen inside his mouth.

Elijah pushes the android’s mouth away as he tries to recollect his breath, so very aroused by the sight of Connor’s mouth wrapped snugly around a dick. His dick.

He looked so damn good.  
Elijah slowly exhales, his excitement barely easing down as he pulls Connor over him, a soft peck pressed against the android’s lip which took him by surprise.

“Get on the damned desk, Connor. I know how slutty you are. I programmed your body for these types of situations.” Elijah slowly exhales, and Connor glances at the empty desk, the man had clearly prepared for this.

“Ok...” Connor hesitantly climbs on the desk, his legs swinging off the wooden material underneath him as Elijah inches closer, undoing the android’s pants as Connor watched him do so.

The sound of the pants being unzipped as Elijah palms Connor’s synthetic semi-erect cock in his hands, watching for his reactions.

“Elijah-“ Connor’s face was flushed blue, seeming embarrassed as the other hand slid off the android’s pants, quickly.

“You have something to say?” Elijah hums as he fondles the stiffening cock in his hand, seemingly amused with Connor’s bashful reactions.

“I-, why did Cyberlife deem it necessary to-!” Connor lets out a guttural moan as Elijah finally pulls down the waistband of the android’s boxers.

“What you asking me, Connor?” Elijah teases as his hand runs up the android’s delicious erected length, practically begging for more attention.

Connor throws his head back, the pool of pleasure increasing between his thighs before he spoke up once again.

“Why did Cyberlife install me with Traci compatible parts—!” Connor barely manages to get the last word out before Elijah slides a finger inside his hole, the opening taking him easily with the self-lubricating function.

“Elijah-!” Connor gasps, turning his face away from the sight in front of him, as the man slid another finger inside him, earning an helpless pleasured moan from Connor.

“I requested that they install the Traci’s parts onto you, Connor. They even gave you the ability to feel pleasure, isn’t that just great—“ Elijah is cut off when Connor lets a high pitched scream right when the man’s fingers pressed against his bioprostate.

Connor’s erection twitches from the stimulation as he glances at Elijah with half-lidded eyes.

“They made you like this so that you could be my slutty boy-“ Elijah groans as Connor lifts up his wet ass for the man to see.

“Eager, are we?” His creator teases as he finally slips the fingers out after briefly scissoring the android.

“Please fuck me-“ Connor finds himself saying as Elijah rests his head on Connor’s shoulder who only leaned into it.

“Are you sure you can handle it? My cock pounding your tight hole?” Elijah presses the tip of his dick against the wet entrance of Connor’s opening who only shivers in response.

“Answer daddy, baby boy.” Elijah says, rubbing his dick inside the wetness of Connor, almost slipping inside of the desperate android who laid before him. 

“Please, stop teasing me, daddy-“ Connor moans out as he spread his legs wider for the man in front of him before lewdly saying, “Don’t you see how wet I am for you? Please...” Connor is breathless, his synthetic hair messed up and his cheeks tinged blue.

“As you wish.” Elijah doesn’t hesitate as he thrusts inside of Connor’s wet hole, the android clenching onto him so very well.

“Daddy—!” Connor cries out as Elijah’s cock stiffens inside him, the walls wrapped tightly around his cock as he pounded deeply into the gorgeous disheveled android.

“Fucking dirty slut. I should have done this the first time that I saw you—!” Elijah picks up his pace, thrusting faster and harder inside of Connor who had snaked an arm around the man’s neck, crying as Elijah pressed closer to him. Connor’s head rested on the man’s shoulder as he dug his artificial nails into the man’s back.

“Daddy loves you a lot, see?” Elijah says, breathlessly as one of his hands, reached down to Connor’s cock as he had begun to fist it in his hands, the android shuddering from the pleasurable sensation overwhelming his sensors.

“Do you want to cum?” Elijah releases his hand from the android’s cock and began to stroke the swollen head as Connor breathed heavily.

“Please, daddy.” Connor exhales, artificial sweat dripping down his forehead as Elijah slams into Connor’s body with full force, causing the android to immediately ejaculate as Elijah pushed up against his bioprostate.

Thick ropes of artificial cum coated both their stomachs but Elijah didn’t bother to stop, keeping his rough pace inside of Connor’s tightness as he let out another pleased moan.

“Please cum inside me~” Connor says and what else is Elijah supposed to do when he glances at Connor’s flushed face, desperate to be filled up.

“Fill me up, daddy.” 

Another thrust and another before Elijah finds his balls tightening as he pushes one more time deeper inside the android, before coating his walls with his semen.

Connor twitches as Elijah’s cock pulses inside of him as the man fills him up, he could feel the warm release inside of his formerly unused hole as he panted from their rough sex.

Elijah doesn’t pull out after, just bathing in the afterglow.

“Connor, come live with me at my residence.” Elijah says, briefly as he rests his head on Connor’s shoulder once again.

“As you wish,” Connor was about to say Elijah’s name before briefly continuing, “Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want this to be a series, i guess? lol.
> 
> kamski made Connor cumski, my fam.


End file.
